


[Podfic] History of Today

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, F/F, Manipulation, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Skrull(s), Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: Carol wakes from a nightmare she can't remember.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] History of Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [History of Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255425) by [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer). 



> Happy birthday, law!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:05:47
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PI9OUClE4NANtsehX6TjzcBzC3HxmqCT/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** History of Today 
  * **Author:** Ironlawyer
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Cover artist:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Work Skin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on GitHub)




End file.
